1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for removing an icon displayed on a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the terminals' portability.
Terminals may be implemented as multimedia players provided with composite functions such as capturing still and moving images, playback of music, game play, broadcast reception, and the like.
Improvements to hardware and software of the terminals may be considered in order to increase the functionality of a terminal.
Furthermore, the increased diversification of a UI (User Interface) of a terminal requires for the selection, execution, and removal of various menus on the terminal.